Open mesh fabric has long been used by hunters, fishermen and the like to protect the wearer from mosquitoes and other insects. This apparel includes jackets of this material with or without attached hoods. Separate hoods have been used without regard for any cooperative effect from the jacket.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to provide a combination headnet and jacket for insect control wherein the structure of the jacket will compliment and enhance the use of a hood.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.
The combination of a headnet and a jacket consisting of open mesh material to protect a wearer from insects. The headnet has a head receiving compartment with an open bottom. The headnet has a lower skirt portion normally extending downwardly from the head of the wearer. A jacket has a body portion, two arm portions, and a closable neck portion normally having a horizontal cross section slightly greater than the neck of a wearer, but less than a horizontal cross section of the skirt portion, whereupon when the closable neck portion is closed around and over the skirt portion in overlapping condition, the skirt portion will be compressed towards the neck of the wearer to inhibit the passage of insects between the overlapping condition of the headnet and the neck portion of the jacket.